


Triad

by nodroids



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Boba Fett, thigh riding, top fennec shand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodroids/pseuds/nodroids
Summary: Boba and Fennec enjoy their time with you in Boba's newfound throne room.
Relationships: Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Reader, Fennec Shand/Reader, Fennec Shand/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr : https://bcskar.tumblr.com/
> 
> this isn't as good as what i usually write because it was done in a rush (yeah, i'm a whore for boba and fennec and yes, that post-credit scene is not leaving my brain) so if u wanna see more just let me know in the comments!

“My favorite women getting themselves off on my thigh,” Boba purred, a smirk etching his unseeable lips as his back leaned back to rest against the throne, his eyes behind the visor drinking in the image of you on his right thigh and Fennec Shand on his left, rubbing your core against the cloth draped around his bottom half.

Fennec, being slightly - no, being a lot more condescending than you - merely remained silent at his words, eyes trained to his helmet as she continued to reach her climax. You, on the other hand, whimpered at his lore, fastening your pace and increasing the friction between your legs. The friction between your clothed core and his clothed thigh increasing akin to the consequential knot between your stomach that only seemed to grow.

You’d grown accustomed to it, seeing Fennec and Boba bond greater over your submissiveness. You’d grown to adore the intense gaze that raked up your body, both pair of eyes thinking of unthinkable things to do to you. It not being unusual is why you didn’t mind Boba’s head tilting sideways towards Fennec. A greedy smile adorned her lips as the two communicated through absolutely nothing evident to the exterior eye. This wasn't unusual - the pair had energy surrounding them that was nonpareil; several instances encompassed of them hunting for quarries had led them to communicate with subtle features that they were only aware of.

“Daddy…” you trailed off, feeling the knot in your stomach grow untameable as your high approached closer and closer each second. You rubbed your core against his thigh, more intense than ever before, as you anticipated the orgasm that Fennec had reached beside you minutes ago. A string of snickers bounced off the walls of the room, which you couldn’t manage to pay any mind to - not until you felt Fennec’s slender hands grip your shoulders tightly, halting your movement. From your peripheral vision, you could see her long, natural fingernails trickle along your collarbone but your body, consumed by lust, could barely feel it.

You mewled as you felt Boba’s hands wrap around your hips, this time, completely halting your movements. “Please,” you tried moving against their grip, but it only grew tighter - you were sure that you’d be seeing bruises littered across your shoulders and hips tomorrow. The way Boba's fingers latched around your hips was brutal - violent, even. His fingers pressing firmly against your hipbones making sure that you were within no capacity to move. 

Fennec was behind you, her legs on either side of Boba’s thigh that you were rested on. “Please what, little one?” Boba spoke through his helmet, his voice composed and highly juxtaposing to the festoon of cries that spurted from your mouth out of instinct. His words were always glazed with a layer of arrogance that you'd grown used to - the importance and regard that he held for his preexisting superiority complex not being crackled down during times of lust. “You can’t just stop using your words now,” he tutted once again after not hearing a coherent answer from you. He knew that speaking was the last thing that you could do - speaking coherently, at least. It required capacity that you weren't sure that you had, especially after being coerced into holding the etching orgasm within you. “I-I wanna…”

“I-I-I wanna,” Fennec mocked, followed by a small chuckle as she leaned against your body, lips brushing against your ear. “Maker, look at her, already so needy,” she spoke, assessing your quivering legs below the hold of Boba on your hips and the growing heat on the skin of your ear. She knew her words were contrasting to what she believed - if she were the one deprived of an orgasm after riding Boba's thigh, she'd be acting the exact same way as you were (maybe with a tinge of higher self-esteem). 

“P-Please… Please just l-let me cu-” as soon as you were able to piece the words together, you were cut off by feeling Fennec’s fingers trail up from your shoulders and to your neck, resting her nails against your smooth skin. “So sensitive, doll,” Boba commented, noticing the effect Fennec’s mere fingers had on your body. At this point, you were nothing but a puppet for the two to toy with. They knew that; they knew how easy it was to get their way with you after noticing your comparably cosmic reactions to what they regarded minute actions. Boba hummed, his grip loosening on your hips but still holding an akin amount of threat, which stopped you from moving your core along his thigh. “What d’you think, Fen? Should we let her cum?” Fennec’s fingers didn’t stop trailing around your neck, tingles falling down your spine at her movement. “I think we should have some fun with her first,”

And oh, do they like having their fun with you. 

Boba complied instantly, knowing exactly where this was heading, his grip leaving your hips as his hands wrapped around your waist, forcing your body that was comparably smaller to his down onto your knees on the floor. Boba was remote, unmoved, as his helmet tilted downwards - although you couldn’t see him, you could feel his almost obsidian eyes burning holes into your figure. 

Fennec stepped back, not unbeknownst of how deprived Boba must’ve been for some action. You heard the fabric of her leggings rubbing against her skin, indicating that she was stripping down the lower half of her body. If you couldn’t feel Boba’s focused gaze on you, you’d, without a doubt, tilt your head around slightly to catch a glimpse of Fennec’s body.

“Come, little one,” Boba spoke, his voice laced with lust collided with dominance as his hands tenderly pressed against the back of your head, pushing it towards his growing bulge covered by the codpiece. Taking one hand away from your head, he unbuckled the codpiece and let his shaft come into view. You could see how aroused he was, long and erect before your eyes as a minute bead of precum cascaded down his length. 

You wrapped your hands around it, the girth never failing to amaze you as you felt your mouth water in anticipation of taking him in. “She’s wearing far too much,” you heard Fennec speak from behind you, followed by the sound of her footsteps nearing you. “I agree,” Boba said, allowing Fennec to fix the problem by stripping you off your clothes - everything including your underclothes. 

Once again, you wrapped your hands around Boba’s cock, positioning your mouth with it before raising your eyes to look up at him for permission to delve into it, which he gave by a slight nod further. You pressed a line of kisses down his length, causing him to let out a groan, a low baritone one as he twitched against your lips. “Do not… tease,” he commanded after inhaling a sharp breath. That was enough for you to comply.

You elevated your pace as your mouth moved along his length, unsure of when he will reach his release. You could hear the sound of Fennec rubbing against her clit with her fingers, the sound of the arousal that had built up within her legs coming in contact with her fingers. “Come here,” Boba spoke but not directed to you; your eyes fluttered upwards as you continued sucking on his member, noticing that he was motioning for Fennec to come closer and take off his helmet.

It was a sight to see; he lowered his head and allowed Fennec to lift the helmet off the Mandalorian’s head, exposing his face that was indicating lust and suggestiveness. Fennec lowered her head down to press a sloppy kiss against Boba’s lips, to which Boba hungrily responded with more. Fennec’s hand, once again, reached to her clit as she rubbed against it - parting her lips to allow Boba’s tongue to enter her mouth while yours slid up and down his cock. 

You felt Boba twitching around your mouth, moans, and groans escaping his lips while he continued devouring Fennec’s, indicating that he was dangerously close to his release. Your knees felt weak pressed against the hard, cold floor that held Boba’s throne. Your cheeks hollowed as you felt Fennec’s hand reach towards your head and push it down his length, all while her eyes remained closed and her lips moved in sync with Boba. 

You felt the taste of Boba against your throat, cascading around your mouth as some of the white substance trickled down your lips after you pulled away from his cock. Sweet moans filled the room as he felt the short-lived yet savored euphoric aftermath of his release, and Fennec’s small whimpers paired with his as she, herself, neared her release. 

“Stay there,” Boba commanded to you, his eyes, once again, remaining on you as he signaled Fennec towards you with a wave of his hand. Boba parted his legs further, allowing Fennec space to place your figure between her legs, exposing you to her divine cunt. The smell of her incoming release filled your nostrils as she rubbed her clit, waiting for some - any interaction with her cunt.

Boba leaned back against his throne, his cock in his hands, slowly rubbing it as he stared at the two of you. You instinctively licked a stripe across Fennec’s cunt, lopping up the remnants of her juices on your tongue. She moaned a sweet, ecstatically lustful moan, which pushed you further into pressing your tongue against her cunt again - this time, not parting it momentarily. 

You tilted your head upwards. You devoured her, you felt her throbbing around your tongue as your tongue paved its way through her - the taste of her sending you into a daze. She continued rubbing her clit, furiously waiting for her orgasm. 

You knew she had reached her climax within seconds after your tongue came in contact with her - the feeling of her cum on your tongue came before her string of moans and euphoria. You heard Boba rub his cock harder at sight, instantly sending you to an edge as the wetness between your thighs grew. 

“C-Can I?” you trailed off, your voice filled with hope as you stared at the worn-out fighters. Boba’s head tilted to Fennec, who had vacated herself on the edge of his throne, her bottom half still exposed, but nobody in the room minded that. The monolith of hopes that you’d built of reaching the high today came crashing down when Boba’s lips curved into a smile, akin to Fennec’s. “I don’t know, Fennec. I think that was enough for today,”


End file.
